Anakin's Epiphany
by trmbngrl
Summary: Anakin's travels through the light side and his struggles against the dark.
1. Rejecting the Dark Side

Hey guys. My first Star Wars fanfic. Hope y'all like it. R&R please. Yay!

Skywalker stands alone in the dark hall, light saber in hand. He looks at his work, work well done. He did what the master asked of him, now he would be able to save Padme. This small sacrifice she could surely understand. He had to do this, for her sake. One last breath, one last cold, indifferent look at his massacre, and he steps over Billy's body, a boy of 8, a promising Jedi padiwan, whom Anakin had killed mercilessly just a few moments before, and out the door.

_Later:_

Padme, there she is. Her small frame, innocent body, radiating in her warm presence. Run to me, Padme, need me, hold me. "Oh Anakin!" Her embrace fills him with new hope, and new determination. "Padme, my love."

"Anakin, is it true? Is it true what Obi Wan tells me?"

"Padme, what do you mean?" His longing for her grows stronger as he feels her fall farther away from him. What did Obi Wan tell her? What did he say?

"Obi Wan said... he said you turned to the dark side and that you killed all those Jedi. Is it true? Oh, please tell me it is not!" Her eyes shoot at him with fiery passion and fear. He has to tell her the truth.

"Padme, this is all for you. I found a way to save you. My dream will not come true now, I will protect you." He holds out his arms to her, but she only twitches and backs away farther.

"But Anakin... all those boys... you killed them?"

"Padme, I had to do it, you have to understand that. My new master has helped me realize my feelings, and with this new realization, I will become all-powerful! We can take over the empire and rule together!" Certainly Padme would see the logic in this. His mind is so free now, he can see clearly. He would make use of his potential, not to be held back by Obi Wan and the others anymore. If only Padme could see.

"Anakin, what happened to you? You're breaking my heart!" A tear runs down her cheek and at once he can see the pain inside of her. As he reaches to brush his hand against her face he looks up.

"Obi Wan. What is going on here? You turned her against me?" Anger boils through his veins. He looks to Padme. He feels the urge to strangle her. How could they do this to him? He was just trying to help! Padme, why, why? His mind wraps itself around his wife's slim neck and he squeezes with all his willpower. She is begging for his mercy and so is Obi Wan. Anakin looks at the one he loves and suddenly sees what he has become in such a short time. He releases her from his grasp, then drops to the ground in sobs. His tortured heart yearns for Padme. How could he have done what he did? How did he become this evil, hideous creature?

What seems like hours later Anakin turns his head up and finds himself in a bed with the two friends looking at him with much concern. Padme's eyes are red and tired from weeping, as are Anakin's.

"Padme... how can I ever say... how will you ever forgive... oh, what have I done? Padme, I love you..." His voice trails off into tears and he feels a warm hand on his chest.

"It's okay Ani, I forgive you. You were confused, I'm just glad we didn't lose you to the dark side... I'm just glad I didn't lose you..." Then their lips meet and their passions surge as they never had before.

"Padme, you know I would never do anything to harm you... I... it was a mistake – "

"Shhh, no more apologies. I love you more than ever. I know you didn't mean what you did. Now shhh, get some rest." She gently pulls the blankets over his chest up to his chin and kisses him goodnight. "My love, sweet dreams."

"My love..." She leaves the room.

"Obi Wan, I owe you a great apology as well. I doubted you, doubted your wisdom. I thought you were holding me back, but how wrong I was, how wrong I was." His heart aches for the man. He had done everything for Ani, and he gave his master no respect or appreciation. "I just want to thank you Obi, for everything."

"Honestly Anakin, no apologies. I know you. We're like brothers. I am so proud of you, boy, and I know that I always will be. The future holds much challenge for you, but you are strong, you will be the greatest Jedi ever to live, I promise you that. And as for me, I'm just old Obi Wan Kenobi, your guide... and your best friend." Obi Wan reaches down and lays a comforting hand on Anakin 's shoulder.

"Thanks brother, I think that's exactly what I needed today." He smiles a genuine smile of affection for his master, then closes his eyes and dreams of his new family and his new life with the ones he loves.

So that's it for that one. I don't know, I might add another chapter. Let me know what you all thought of it. Thanks!


	2. Closure

**Here's the second chapter. Hope y'all like it. It kind of sucks since I wrote it at 2 in the morning. But hey, I can always update! Yay for technology! Oh yeah, I don't own any characters, blah blah blah. **

Anakin looks into his newborn daughter's face through tear-filled eyes and realizes how close he came to never being able to see her. He still has regret in his heart for the things he did, and will never fully forgive himself for his irreversible actions. But he tries to put all this behind him as he gazes into his future with Padme and his beautiful twins. Raising a family was always something he had dreamed about as a boy. Being a slave on Tatooine, there was always something lacking in his family life, and he knew he could have had a more fulfilling experience if he and his mother had been free. His wife and two new children will be his redemption for his failure to his mother. He misses her so, but he now has the chance to start over, and do it right this time.

"Yoda, I do not know what to say. I have failed you, I have failed the Jedi Order. My actions have no excuse. I regret what I have done, and I know there is no way I can take it back, but I give you my deepest apologies, if that means anything to you." Anakin's head is bowed humbly and he cannot meet the wise master's eyes.

"Strong the dark side is! Weak men can't resist! Your willpower and strength of mind get you only so far as a Jedi, they will. Tricked you, the Emperor did. Your young mind resisted not his attempts at turning you. Need more training, you do. Should have listened to Yoda! But I need rest. Much has happened lately. Go to young Billy. Only survivor of the younglings he is. Tendencies toward the dark side he has. You must help him. Teach him of your new revelations. Now go, I must rest. May the force be with you." Yoda's words are wise, but his face shows a light of forgiveness for Skywalker. This is all the closure he needs.

"And with you, master."

Inner peace. This is what must be achieved. He clears his mind as he walks through the forests of Endor. The remaining Jedi (Anakin, Yoda, Obi Wan Kenobi, and a few random others) have been hiding on this planet since the Republic turned against them. His mind wanders as he tries to find focus. His emotions are so strong, he cannot control the feelings he is experiencing. Anger, guilt, regret, depression. His past cannot be denied. He helped destroy the very thing that meant the most to him. The Jedi Order had protected the Republic for 18,000 years and now it has to be built up again from nothing.

Anakin struggles with his inner feelings and does not notice the small child that follows beside him. They walk in perfect silence for minutes until Anni sits on a log and meditates.

"Excuse me, Master Anakin." This introduction of sound through the air startles the Jedi and he nearly slips off his log.

"I – I'm not a Master yet..."

"You should be."

Anakin looks at the young Padiwan. He knows this boy. This boy is Billy... Billy. Anakin's face turns a little red and he feels an awkward moment coming on. He looks into Billy's eyes and sees the truth. The boy remembers. He remembers, and _knows_ it was Anni. Is he afraid?

"So, I see you have a bandage on your leg. Is that from the – " As soon as he says it, Anakin knows it was a mistake.

"Umm, yes it is, Master. I know... I don't hold anything against you. The dark side is... hard to resist. It – it wasn't your fault..." He stops short. The boy knows this is not a matter for words. He forgives Anakin for his mistake, and that it that. The birds are chirping and the sun is glistening in the leaves of the trees. The universe holds such things as the dark side and evilness, but a boy like Billy can be so forgiving of that nature. His purity revives Anakin, and he feels renewed. The boy's eyes sparkle and he wraps Anakin in a warm hug of friendship. All is well in Endor. And Anakin's bad deeds are forgiven. But on a planet far away, the Empire plans an attack...

**Hooray for cheesiness! Cheese is good. Mmmm, dairy! Anyways, this is less of a romance than the first one, it is more of just an overview of Anakin's feelings and crap like that. I just loved Billy so much I couldn't let him die. Should Anni and Billy become friends? Master and Apprentice? Or will one of them fall to the dark side? Maybe there wont even _be_ another chapter! Who knows? Who cares? Here's a poll: Who out there cares? Answer in your reviews.**

**Author's note: Whenever Emperor says dark side, envision it as** **_Dark Siiiieeeed!_**


	3. A second chance

Okay, Chapter 3. I first would like to thank everyone for their amazing reviews. Without you guys I would have never added more chapters! Thanks for all your opinions and support. I hope you like this next segment.

Anakin rests his head on Padme's shoulder as she sings their twins to sleep. He still marvels at their beauty, and cannot believe they are his. Padme gazes lovingly at the children as Anakin gazes at her. _What a beautiful family. _Anakin is overcome with a feeling of passionate devotion and filled with a sense of tranquillity and contentment at what he is beholding. His beautiful wife and radiant twins, existing as part of him, loving him as their own. He belongs to them as they belong to him. He cannot conceive what would have become of them if he hadn't realized his dreadful mistake in falling to the dark side. If he hadn't caught himself in time, he wouldn't be sitting here now, in awe of what stands before him. Anakin tries to never think of this. Each time he does, something inside him twists in pain, and he is overwhelmed with distress and sorrow. A feeling that his beautiful family does not deserve him, that this bliss was not meant to be.

As he moves these painful thoughts from his mind, he slips into sleep and dreams of a beautiful ending to this already perfect existence. But dreams are rarely meant to become reality.

Later on...

"Anakin, strong in the force you are. But not so strong in the Jedi ways." Master Yoda had called him into his chamber, as well as young Billy. "Trust you, no more, I can. But need you more than ever, the Jedi existence does. Young Billy needs a Master. Fill this position you must. Your struggle with the dark side is the knowledge and experience he needs in a teacher. Use your wisdom, you must. Teach Billy to learn the good from your mistakes. A Master now, you are. Use this authority wisely. Do much good for this padiwan you can, but risk there still is. Be cautious. Now go! May the force be with you."

"And with you, Master Yoda. I thank you for this second chance. I will not fail you again! Come, Billy, we have much training to do."

Meanwhile in an Imperial ship observing the Death Star... 

The Emperor looks over the almost-finished space station awaiting something unknown. He senses his fallen apprentice getting weaker and weaker by the minute. Anakin will not turn to the dark side again as he had once done, but he will be much easier to kill. Besides, there is another the Emperor has in mind. A new apprentice, even stronger than Anakin had been. His training in the Jedi ways would give the Sith Lord an even greater advantage in winning him over. As soon as the boy feels he is being held back, his _new _master would swoop down and take him under his wing and make him the greatest warrior there ever was.

Back on Endor...

"Billy, your training is going astoundingly well. You are a very promising Jedi. You still have so much to learn about the force, but even now, you are stronger than I was at your age." Anakin's excitement for the boy is not rubbing off on his apprentice.

"Why can I not go ahead and learn more about the force now? Why is there so much waiting."

"Because, my boy, one thing we must learn as Jedi, is patience. This is something I had trouble with as a student. That is one of the reasons I fell to the dark side. You must wait until the time is right. We cannot rush your training, that could be a catastrophic mistake."

"Yes Master. I trust your judgment."

With these words spoken, Anakin senses a flash of resentment in his apprentice's tone. At that moment, Anakin collapses and envisions the fate of this boy. In this vision, he sees himself and Billy engaging in battle, the hatred radiating from the innocent boy's body and mind. In the background, the Dark Lord is watching in approval, nodding his intimidating head as he watches the next generation of Sith rise up again.


	4. The Beginning of The Fall

**Are you guys ready for the 4th chapter? Well you'd better be prepared for some serious stuff, cause this chapter's filled with excitement! I hope you all are excited, 'cause I am! All right here it is. Thanks again to all the people who review, I appreciate it. You're gonna like this one.**

**5 years later, On Tatooine...**

_Brief overview of past years_: Anakin, Padme, the twins, Obi Wan and Billy travel to Tatooine for the purpose of contacting Ani's mother's family that still lives there in order to protect them from possible threat from the Empire. He meets his supposed brother again, no relation, and they come to be friends. They stay on the planet both for safety and convenience. Billy's training is coming along smoothly, and Anakin has not told a soul about his vision, not even his apprentice. Meanwhile, with the construction of the Death Star almost complete, the Empire has taken over many planets on the outer rim, and its influence is felt on almost every system. 

Anakin cannot sleep. He hardly ever does, not even after some of the longest, toughest, most tiring days of being a Jedi. As he lays awake in bed his mind wanders, and it always comes back to the vision of his Padiwan's future. He remembers the dreams he had of his mother and how he tried to stop those visions from coming true. He had failed in those attempts, and for that he would never forgive himself. But he had also dreamed about Padme. She is still alive now, sleeping soundly beside him. He had altered her destiny. His love had stopped her from dying. If he could change one person's future, he could do it again for Billy. He wouldn't let his apprentice fall the same way he had. He would do anything to stop this vision from fulfilling itself as reality. Anything. The question, though, still remains: _How_ will Anakin save him? He thinks about this every night. He closes his eyes and rests his mind from these thoughts, but is still unable to fall into sleep.

**The next day...**

"Daddy, Daddy, you're awake! Watch my lightsaber skills!" Luke is already excelling in his training at this young age of five. Leia's progress is slower but still promising. Their father's sleepy eyes look upon them with pride and affection. His sleepless nights are worth it just to get up and look into their beautiful faces every morning. Obi Wan is in the room and Padme is sitting on the floor next to Leia, playing games with her. Ani sits next to his wife and kisses her gently on the cheek.

"My love, how did you sleep?"

Her eyes move to meet his, and any onlooker could tell that she is as in love with him as she ever was. "I slept deeply with dreams of milk and honey flowing from the sky." She teases him every chance she gets.

Anakin plays along. "And am I in these utopian dreams of yours?"

"You are in all of my dreams, Ani." She is suddenly very serious, and Anakin feels different, as if his wife's love for him supersedes the bounds of this world, and continues on into eternity. He gets a chill from this, but soon recovers and goes back to watching his twins.

"How more perfect could life get? Just sitting here, spending time with my beautiful children, sitting next to my beloved wife, and watching Obi Wan change Leia's diapers. Nothing can beat this experience." Anakin's sarcastic sense of humor had not disappeared in the past five years, and his old Master could sense that this was not the end of his tormenting.

"I know what would make this even more perfect. Anakin, why don't you do the honors? I'm almost finished, you could take over the diaper-changing for me. No really, I insist." Obi Wan laughed with the others as they went about their day with no worries or cares.

**Meanwhile in an Imperial ship...**

"Admiral Merrick, have you found the remaining Jedi yet?" Lord Palpatine demands.

"My Lord, we have found nothing, but rumor has it that they are hiding somewhere on Endor. We have also heard that some have moved off the planet already." Merrick's voice shakes as he tells the Emperor of this news, but the Sith Lord pays no attention to him.

"Go first to Endor, see who hides there still. Send also a spy to Anakin's home world, find his family there. He won't hide from me for long." He lets out a deep laugh indicating his evil plans for the unsuspecting Jedi.

**One week later on Tatooine...**

"How are the twins doing in their training, honey?" Padme asks sincerely.

"They are amazing! I couldn't be happier." Anakin's pride in Luke and Leia has not faltered since their training had started. The Jedi order would be back in place in only a few generations thanks to his children.

"How about Billy?"

Whenever the subject of his oldest Padiwan comes up, he becomes uncomfortable. He always thinks the boy's training is going beautifully, but there is always something at the back of his mind, telling him that not everything is as perfect as it seems.

"It's going... good. He has a lot of potential." Not convincing to Padme, but she leaves him alone.

Obi Wan Kenobi enters the room, and has obviously heard the last part of their conversation. "Where _is_ Billy anyway?" A look of concern crosses Obi Wan's face.

"Oh, he's probably just practicing his skills in privacy. I wouldn't worry too much about it." Anakin knows the boy's restlessness and knows that he is always somewhere he isn't supposed to be. But he's gotten used to the disorganized fashions of his student over the years.

The day passes by quickly, but when Billy doesn't show up for meals and for his evening training with his Master, _everyone_ starts to worry. As soon as they find he is missing, both Anakin and Obi Wan sense something evil in the force, and immediately connect it to what happened to Billy. While the others, including Obi Wan, are perplexed as to why he would just disappear, Anakin knows in the back of his mind that this is the beginning of Billy's fall to the dark side.

**So folks, how'd you like it? There is still a lot to be added. Oh yeah, I don't know if they had diapers back then, but, hey, I thought a little humor couldn't hurt. So, tell me what you think of it so far. I'll update soon!**


	5. Finding Billy

Hey everyone! Well, I think this might be the last chapter, but there may be one or two more after this. Thanks again for all the great reviews, and to the people who think the characters are all too forgiving of Anakin: I'm sorry. I figured that everyone knows the domination that the dark side has over a person and how it clouds their minds, so in reality they wouldn't blame Anakin for doing what he did, they would be glad he realized what had happened and that he came back to the light side. If you still don't buy it, hey I'm sorry, but it's not the end of the world. But I do appreciate the constructive criticism, just don't be too harsh. Thanks. Okay, with that said, here goes.

"Obi Wan, I really need to talk to you." Anakin's urgency is apparent, but the older Jedi master does not notice, being distressed himself.

"Anakin, now is not the time. We have a situation in our hands and any hesitation could be the end of us altogether."

"Obi Wan, really, it is very important. Just give me a chance, it's about Billy. I – I think I might know where to find him, or at least where to start."

Obi Wan gives Anakin a cautious look, and then surrenders with an impatient sigh. "What is it Ani? It better be good."

Anakin goes to tell him of his dreams and how he has envisioned himself and Billy in battle, with the Emperor at watch. Obi Wan's surprise is reflected in his eyes as he replies to Anakin's confession.

"Anakin! Why did you keep this from us this whole time? Five years of this? And you didn't bring this to either Yoda or I? What was going through your head?" Obi Wan, overreacting as usual, isn't helping the situation in Anakin's point of view.

"No time for explanations, we have to find Billy before it's too late!"

_Later, arriving at Coruscant (all in disguise in case of bounties.)_

Anakin adjusts his large brown tunic that he had purchased on Tatooine before they left. The musty smell is almost too much to bear, but it will have to do. He pulls the hood over his eyes, so as not to be noticed by a suspecting civilian, and walks alongside of Obi Wan, who looks very comfortable in his blue cloak. As much as Padme had wanted to come with them, Anakin had not allowed it, and used the excuse of the twins needing someone to take care of them. He misses her so, but this travel to Coruscant is very dangerous, and if anything would happen to her, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

"Obi Wan, do you have any sort of plan developing yet?" Anakin's voice is low so no one will overhear their conversation.

"Shh, Anakin, I have it under control. You just stay quiet and let me do what I need to do. Don't do anything foolish." He never makes eye contact as they walk towards the lift leading to the ground level of the building they had landed on.

Anakin rolls his eyes and yearns for the day where he is free of Obi Wan's controlling nature. Soon enough the painful silence is broken by motion and talk amongst the people who live on the planet surface. The smell of cheap merchandise and bargaining fill the air. The two Jedi move towards a booth where a Rodian is selling extra parts for ship repair.

"Excuse me. Hentro Nyure here, and this is my younger brother Pajeck. Have you heard anything about the Emperor making an appearance here at Coruscant any time soon?" Obi Wan's voice is changed and he seems a different person. Obviously he had had practice at this sort of thing.

The Rodian's language is easily translated by both Anakin and Obi Wan, and they are able to converse with him easily. "You like to buy something?" The creature's raspy voice indicates that he wont give them information without a deal.

"All right, what do you have for sale?" Obi Wan's patience surprises Anakin because he is about ready to either leave this guy in the dust or slice his head off. Even after five years of recovery from turning away from the dark side, his patience still needs work.

"Ahh, now that's more like it. Hehehe." The Rodian's pleasure sickens the two, but they are able to buy something cheap without sacrificing everything, and they get the information they need.

_**Anakin and Obi Wan find out that in two days the Emperor will be speaking to the people at Coruscant, and they plan their break-in and search for that day.**_

"Careful Anakin, don't make so much noise."

Anakin ignores him and continues following his old master. They have successfully broken into Palpatine's office and quarters, and they are beginning their search for anything that can help lead them to Billy.

Their search is in vain, and after an hour or so, Anakin's nerves start up. "Obi Wan, we need to get moving. There's nothing here, and if we get caught, we're dead."

"Don't you think I know that? I'm actually on to something here. Give me a minute." He's searching through some papers that had been hidden in a locked box. He had figured out the combination in a number of minutes and now he is sucked in to something seemingly very important. At the same time both Jedi look up, startled, and sense someone entering the area.

"Obi Wan, it's not worth it, let's get out of here," Anakin whispers urgently.

"Anakin, just stay still. Clear your mind. Either we stay here and wait, or we die trying to leave."

Anakin obeys silently, trying to keep all thoughts and emotions pushed away. Soon, a dark presence emerges, and it is apparent that it knows they are both in the room.

"Ahh, so good to see my old apprentice again after such a long leave of absence. I doubt that you have come back to finish your training, am I wrong?" The Emperor's voice booms in the silent room, shattering the atmosphere that Anakin and Obi Wan had created with the force. "So, what is it you come seeking?"

"Anakin, no," Obi Wan whispers, but it is too late. He is already stepping forward and addressing his former master.

"Where is he?" Anakin's anger is present through his tone. The Emperor only feeds on this.

"You are in pain, I can see. Young Billy means a lot to you, does he not? You feel you have failed once again. Do not worry. I do have this boy, and he is doing a fine job in his training with me. There _is_ a way you can get him back. But it will cost you."

Anakin's impatience grows almost unbearable as he tries to keep his emotions in control. "I will do anything, just give me the boy."

"You must make a decision. I need an apprentice, and it's either going to be Billy... or you, Anakin. Choose. If you give yourself to me as my student yet again, I will give Billy back to the Jedi on Tatooine and never look back. If you refuse, then Billy will be mine, and will eventually become the most powerful Sith there ever was. It is up to you. I will give you time." The Emperor's smile is just visible from beneath his hood, and he backs away into the shadows as Anakin and Obi Wan are left in bewilderment.

**Mwahahaha! How's that for a cliffhanger? So, tell me what you guys think so far. I really hope you like it. One more chapter to go I think. I will try to post as soon as possible. Please review!**


End file.
